The sheromi war (ISU)
The sheromi war is a war that occurred in the it’s a strange universe scenario. The sheromi war was a conflict between the sheromi race and basically the rest of the galaxy, the majority was fought in the ξ-region (one of 50 regions that are part of the galaxy). The Sheromi The sheromi are a race of tiny humanoids with yellow eyes and purple skin, indigenous to the planet Terronda. The entire species is addicted to a plant pollen that is common on their world. The microscopic pollen is carried on the wind and reaches every island and continent. When inhaled the pollen releases countless hormones and chemicals making people feel happy and excited. cause The Sheromi lived in peace with the rest of the galaxy untill the Molzons (a race of sport obsessed amphibians) tested a weapon on their world destroying the plants that make the pollen, this made them very angry and the began construction of a fleet. 5 years later the war began. timeline 2480 23d of January: the Sheromi begin the attack on the neighboring Molzons with a fleet of their new Hykrau-class destroyers (see picture). 1st of June: the Hygra and Human governments declare war on the Sheromi and hold their advance at the Horseshoe nebula 11th of June: begin constructio of the Fref-wall, a series of strategically placed outposts and stations from the Fref cloud all the way to the Maw-cluster. 18th of August: Fref-wall completed, Sheromi break through the defenses at the horseshoe nebula and devastate the 11th human and 23d Krukal fleets. 23d of September: Fref-wall almost completed 12th of November: Sheromi first attempt to break through the Fref-wall fails because of the 32nd and 18th fleet. 2481-2485 2nd of January: The Fref-wall is (almost) completed, 1st battle of Modna-R (an ancient space station near 3 wormholes) 15th of January: The second battle of Modna-R, the station in badly damaged but not destroyed, 2 of 3 wormholes successfully closed 18th of January: Sheromi use the wormhole to skip over 15 ly 14th of March: Sheromi engage in a massive frontal attack on the Fref-wall, 75% of their fleet destroyed, research on creating an artificial version of the pollen are funded. 28th of April: The secret squadron, known as The Ghosts of Terra, manage to destroy the main construction site of the Hykrau-class 31st of August: sheromi attack the Fref-wall with hundreds of fleets 2482: nothing important happens really, except some small skirmishes and the assault continues 2483 13th of February: Fref-wall is breached, mass panic in the surrounding systems 30th of March: bombing raid on sheromi planets 18th of July: scorched earth tactic on 12 planets approved 2484 12th of March: Hira kau takes control of 10% of the military and begins planning operation retaliation 25th of October: an entire sheromi fleet gets lost after attempting to cross a dark nebula 31st of december: The Ghosts of Terra carry out a daring raid on the flagship of the Sheromi fleet nearly killing Kli’oespa 2485 1st of january: on the way back 5 of the 20 members of The Ghosts of Terra are killed 23d of April: the planet of Klo is torched 28th of October: sheromi advance is stopped 2486-2496 The front remains the same almost no advance on either side Category:Wars Category:Aliens